With the rapid development of display technologies, display devices are increasingly widely adopted. The existing display devices generally include a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display device. As compared to the liquid crystal display device, the organic light emitting display device includes a self-luminous organic light emitting layer without an additional backlight module, and hence receives more attentions.
The existing organic light emitting display device includes a cover plate, an array substrate, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the cover plate and the array substrate. To encapsulate the organic light emitting display device, a plurality of support pins are necessarily arranged between the cover plate and the array substrate to support a space between the cover plate and the array substrate.
If the support pins for supporting the space between the cover plate and the array substrate are too long, a color mixing phenomenon might occur to the organic light emitting display device; otherwise, if the support pins are too short, a Newton ring phenomenon might occur to the organic light emitting display device, thereby leading to a degraded display effect. Therefore, the strict requirements for the height of the support pins certainly cause a difficulty in the process for manufacturing the organic light emitting display device. Furthermore, the material of the support pins per se leads to a shortened service life of the organic light emitting display device.